


Delayed

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: It's New Year's eve when Ian and Mickey sneak off at a friend's party, and New Year's day before they know it.





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2019 :P

They weren’t far off from the ball dropping when their eyes had met in an unspoken gaze two hours into the party they had reluctantly agreed to attend.

Now Mickey’s balls were dropping into Ian’s warm, wet mouth in some room away from the loud party patrons. The tingly feeling of the champagne bubbles in Ian’s mouth added something a little extra, making Mickey tighten his fingers in his hair and moan. His hips jerked up when Ian licked teasingly underneath at his hole, then traced the straining vein up to the head of his dick. He was glad they'd flicked on a side lamp because it made it easier to watch Ian swallow him down. He made it look so easy sometimes, it both made Mickey mad and even hornier.

"Oh yeah, Ian, suck it," Mickey encouraged, not ashamed of the way his voice sounded in the quiet room or the way his body was reacting. "Suck me good." He let his head fall back and his eyes close.

Ian mumbled around Mickey’s dick, catching a glimpse of his watch when he reached to wrap a fist around him. It wasn’t like people had clocks anymore. They weren’t about to stop to pull out their fucking phones.

"What's that mumbles?" Mickey panted, letting up a little on forcing Ian’s head down in his lap.

Ian pulled off slowly, lips swollen and sloppy wet from bobbing furiously on his fiancés dick. His own cock throbbed painfully in his tight jeans from the mixture of Mickey’s sounds, smell and taste. He palmed himself to relieve some of the pressure, but it was useless when he looked up at Mickey.

"It's close," he says.

"Yeah, me too," Mickey confirms, not understanding why the hell he was getting a drawn-out warning.

Ian giggled, wiping spit from his chin. "No, I mean it's almost midnight," he clarified, keeping a steady stroke on Mickey’s dick.

"So what?" Mickey licked his lips, hips thrusting up into Ian’s hand.

"Mick," Ian deadpans, licking absently at a drop of precum dribbling at Mickey’s head.

Mickey groans, exasperated and wound up and ready to blow if Ian keeps using his tongue like that.

"It's just another Tuesday." He whines when Ian stops altogether. "C'mon!"

"It's still special," Ian explains, mouthing along the side of Mickey’s length and leaving kisses.

Mickey brought his hand to Ian’s face and caressed his cheek, looking him in the eyes. He could definitely hear the people on the other side of the door getting more rowdy.

"It means I get to spend another year with you...and become your husband," Ian finishes.

Mickey pulls him up and kisses him softly but passionately. Their tongues tangle together, reveling in the idea of it being their year to make things official. The kiss said that they were both scared but of so fucking ready for more time to be with each other with no intention of stopping.

They break apart, sharing a few last moments to get over the year they'd survived. Then they're right back into it, not caring about rejoining the party. Ian sinks back onto Mickey’s dick, sucking hard as he jerks him off.

"God, you could suck a cork out of a bottle with that mouth, fuck" Mickey admires, rapidly losing control as the year came to a close.

Ian hums appreciatively around him, not letting up even when they hear the countdown beginning at forty seconds. Mickey fucks his face, unable to resist seeing Ian’s mouth full and throat opening for him. A few strokes has him to the edge, and Ian pushes him over when he pulls back and opens his mouth wide in anticipation.

"Ooh, oh fuck, fuck Ian, I'm coming!"

Ian swallows everything he can, then uses what drips onto his hand to stroke his own cock fast and rough. Mickey instinctively leans forward to take him in, sucking down until he’s almost gagging and using his tongue.

"Mickey, Jesus, aah!" Ian comes, spurting down Mickey’s throat right as the clock rolls over to midnight.

They lay back on the bed, listening to the sounds of fireworks and singing, but they could care less. Half the world's already been celebrating way ahead of them, so what's it matter if they delay acknowledging it a while longer?

Ian pulls Mickey to him and they embrace, holding each other as they kiss and kiss and kiss.

"Happy new year, Mickey," Ian whispers just for the man in his arms.

"Yeah, happy new year," Mickey grins, kissing Ian’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to writers and writings in 2019!


End file.
